


Drabble Reposts

by Shipsterella



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 01:10:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14249820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipsterella/pseuds/Shipsterella
Summary: To celebrate 1,000 kudos and a new follower in spite of my lack of new stuff recently, I'm reposting some old works. Enjoy!





	1. A Lifelong Love Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 10-21-17.

A single tear rolled down her cheek.  
Nights like tonight made her nostalgic. She used to watch the calendar, paying special attention to and planning around meteor showers. Life had gotten in the way and several passed without her noticing but she just happened to see an article about the one happening above her and decided since she had no plans, there wasn't any point in missing out just because she had no one to share it with this time. The peak of it wasn't for hours but visibility was excellent and the weather was perfect so she had grabbed some music and taken it up to her favorite spot on the roof to get comfortable.

As she watched the clear night sky, she thought back to the best meteor showers she had witnessed in her 28 years.

_As a child, her Mom would allow her to stay up late, even on school nights, to watch them. If visibility was better in the middle of the night, her Mother would wake her and they would go outside, quietly scanning for that brief flash, sharing in their joy at seeing them streak across the sky. It felt like Christmas, magical and full of presents - both the beauty of the stars and their shared excitement. There was an especially memorable meteor that actually hit the atmosphere and exploded into a green cloud. That meteor memory was always her favorite. Even the duds were still enjoyable since there was an airport near her house and she always appreciated the flashing lights of the planes overhead, too, never allowing the time spent gazing to get dullbetween the falling stars._

_Andy had spent an evening with friends under the sky after the most beautiful wedding she had attended. The love was so evident between the two brides and there was so much support from their friends and family that she couldn't help but shed several tears that day. It was truly a celebration of life and love. Not ready for the day to end, she, Doug, Lily, and several people they had met and shared a table with from the wedding trespassed into a local wildlife preserve with trails and a tall wooden tower, perfect for stargazing. They all climbed it and played music while making up nonsensical lyrics involving anything and everything under the sun but mostly mosquitoes and dicks. The music, the friends, the laughter, the meteors, following such beauty and love - this was bliss. It was the best day of her life and she hoped to create a similar memory of her own wedding one day._

_In the beginning of their relationship, she and Miranda had watched a meteor shower underneath a shared blanket with hot chocolate talking and pointing out the stars as they fell, trying to make sure neither of them missed a single one. Andy caught Miranda staring at her more than the sky but couldn't bring herself to mind too much. Miranda was the one missing out, not Andy._

A long, skinny one flashed across the sky. "Wow." she gasped, feeling that little thrill that was so familiar to her. It was followed by a short, wide but especially bright flash and she couldn't contain her smile.

Miranda, who had been watching her Andrea silently, knowing her love for the stars and savoring being able to see her unguarded delight, finally made her presence known.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get away tonight." she said softly as she greeted her with a quick kiss and joined her on the roof, wrapping her arms around Andy's middle from behind.

"You're here now." Andy said with a smile, settling into the comfort of Miranda's arms, just as a meteor shot across the sky which made them both gasp. 

The feeling of wonder silently settled into each of them, both at the sky and because of one another, warm and familiar. Andy loved the stars but Miranda had no idea how much her love for them paled in comparison to her love of the woman watching them with her.

They were both lifelong love affairs.


	2. Hammock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted 10-11-17

I had gotten lost in the sensations and the glorious view but with her head on my shoulder, her long, ragged exhalation so close to my ear instantly brings me back to the moment.  
We're on the roof of the townhouse surrounded by fabric and each other in a cocoon of tranquility.  
I'm underneath her, kissing that spot on her shoulder, one arm holding her securely as my hand  
moves between her wantonly spread legs.  
In and out. Slowly. Languidly. Leisurely.  
My favorite sound from my favorite person in my favorite place.  
It means she's close.  
We couldn't be closer.


	3. What's in a (pet)name?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted 8-9-17

"Oh, Miranda, he's beautiful." Andy says, a little breathless, staring at their child in her wife's arms  
with awe. "What will you name him, love?"

"Apollo." Miranda replied without explanation.  
After waiting for one to no avail, Andy bravely and with a straight face said, "Pollo is Spanish for chicken and you know how much I love nicknames. I think I'll call him 'My Chicken'." trying to provoke her wife into sharing her thoughts.

She earned a death glare instead.

"Fine darling, but for as long as that pet name comes from your mouth, you won't be coming from  
mine."


End file.
